The invention relates to an electromagnetic actuation device with an in particular elongated actuation element which preferably has a permanent magnet means and can be adjusted relative to a stator on the basis of a magnetic actuation force which can be generated by the stator, wherein the stator has a coil winding, the winding wire of which is guided to a contact element bent at a bending region and is fixedly and electrically conductively connected to the same.
Devices of this type have been known for a long time and are used for manifold purposes. The basic principle consists in a for the most part piston-like actuation element, which has an engagement region for the envisaged actuation task at the end, being guided in a generally magnetically conductive housing as armature between a stationary core region and a bearing element acting as yoke and being actuatable by means of an electromagnet (coil winding) provided in the core region for example.
A generic electromagnetic actuation device with important elements is shown in DE 20 2006 011 904 U1. In the known actuation device, the stator (coil apparatus) comprises a plastic support, onto which a coil winding is wound. The winding wire of the coil winding is overmoulded by the plastic support and guided out of the same. For contacting contact elements to the winding wires, these are initially electrically conductively connected by means of their end regions to the contact elements, whereupon the latter are bent in such a manner that the respective end section thereof extends approximately parallel to the longitudinal axis of the plastic support.
During the bending of the contact elements, a tensile stress acts on the respective winding wire insofar as relief (convexity) cannot be imparted to the same sufficiently for reasons of process technology, which tensile stress the winding wire can transform into length during the bending of the assigned contact element. This can in turn lead to a material weakening and in the extreme case to a tearing out of the winding wire.